story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Calista (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning! Today is a v-very nice day... isn't it? Wait, what am I babbling about...?" *'Afternoon:' "Hi there, player. It... is good to see you... in the afternoon." *'Evening:' "Good evening. He he, I think I'm gonna have a sweet dream tonight. Why...? Um, because... it's a secret!" *'Night:' "Nice night here, isn't it?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh, the Coconut is delicious. I have a good eye for that.♪ Um... thank you for giving this... It makes me happy.♫" *'Loved:' "Wow! You give me this? Th-thank you... Eww, look at me, I'm already blushing!☆" *'Liked:' "Aww, thanks!♪ You're making me blush, hee hee!" *'Neutral:' "Hee-hee! Thanks!" *'Dislike:' "I'm not a huge fan of it." *'Hated:' "Huh? What are you thinking? I hate this!" *'Horror:' "I can't consume any dairy products. I'm a lactose intolerant..." *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday! Thank you, and this is great!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Huh? You already gave me a present earlier... Too many at once, and I might have a heart attack. So, um, I'm good..." 'Friendship' *'White:' "Somehow, this village really gets me inspired to make something." *'Black:' "If only a little more, don't you think it's better having beautiful scenery?♪" *'Purple:' "I wonder what the most important thing is in this world. I'm always thinking about it, but... I have no answer." *'Blue:' "In my case, the most important things are...beautiful things remaining beautiful. Feeling that beautiful things are beautiful, I guess." *'Yellow:' "You know, dating you has started to give me some idea of what it's like to be in a relationship...♥ Huh...? It's getting better?! Wh-what does that mean, exactly...?" *'Orange:' "So out of all the girls you could've gone out with, um... what made you want to be with me? I mean... what do you like about me?♥" *'Teal:' "Huh? What do I like about you? No fair! I asked you first!☆ But, um... well, I like everything about you...♥ I mean... Aw, just forget I brought it up in the first place!" *'Green:' "Uhm, player... I believe in you. In us..." *'Pink:' "When we first got married, I was debating whether to quit my job and become a housewife... But it seems I love my job more than I thought... so I'll do my best to be both at the same time.♥" *'Red:' "Listen, player, I just... I want you to know how happy I am to have you for my first and only love.♪" *'Rainbow:' "I was new to this when you found me, but you've supported me every step of the way. I really appreciate that. And I'll love you forever.♥" 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' *'Late Spring:' "Spring work is going on with joyful enthusiasm." *'Early Summer:' "It's hot today, isn't it...? Let's drink a lot of water so we don't get heat stroke." *'Late Summer:' *'Early Autumn:' *'Late Autumn:' *'Early Winter:' *'Late Winter:' "The month is already half-way over. Can you believe it?" 'Weather' *'Sunny:' *'Cloudy:' "The clouds look fluffy this time of year, don't they?" *'Rainy:' *'Snowy:' 'Festival' *'Christmas:' "Say... is there any chance you'd be free for celebrating the Christmas Day?" **'Yes!' "Please join me inside my house at 18:00.♥" **'No.' "Um... Okay..." (Calista leaves) *'New Year's Eve:' "Eep!! Player! Um, H-h-happy New Year...!☆ I-I hope it's a good one for b-both of us together...!" *'White Day:' "Oh! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!" 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before Married:' "Wow! I can't seem to wait for our wedding ceremony, player!" *'Having a Child:' "Look at my belly! It's getting bigger! Do I seem wound up? It's interesting waching my body change... Hahahaha.♥" *'Having another Child:' "Okay, I'm going to get more and more excited!" *'After Childbirth:' "Amazing. I'm actually a mom..." *'First Child grows up:' "Ahhhhh, I've got so much to do! I thought all babies did was sleep!" *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm so glad our children were both grown fast. I bet you are happy too, right? Let's continue to be the best parents we can be." Script 2 *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations for finally getting the right to officially love, for the rest of your life." *'Having a Child:' "Wishing you the very best of luck with your new baby and your new life as a family." *'Having another Child:' "Lots of love on the arrival of your second child.♥" *'After Childbirth:' "You have a baby, right...? Congratulations.♪" *'First Child grows up:' "I'm not jealous just because your first child has grown." *'Second Child grows up:' "Together forever.☆ Isn't that fun?" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Is this yours? Don't mind if I do!☆" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Your animal looks cute.♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats, player.♫ You were, um... r-really cool up there." *'Lost a Contest:' "At least you try harder for a while." *'Talk too Much:' "Hi..." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes